


first meeting

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lugnut shows up for a hot second, Soundwave is Megatron's baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Soundwave finally meets his creator face-to-face!





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> i thought "what if Soundwave is lonely and touch-starved" and then had to correct that for myself

Meeting other Decepticons was better than Soundwave imagined. The curious and fond looks he received made him feel welcome, and Megatron himself stood in the center of their makeshift base.

“I’m impressed, Soundwave. You made it to Cybertron on your own and—”

Soundwave patted his shin. “REQUEST: UP.”

Megatron narrowed an optic, but scooped him up in a servo. Soundwave reached forward, so Megatron drew him close, letting him rest his servos and helm on a chestplate. Large frames were so warm.

“OPERATION CONTACT: SUCCESSFUL.”

Soundwave didn’t see, but Megatron smiled.

Lugnut stepped forward with a hopeful look.

“No, Lugnut.”

**Author's Note:**

> would Megatron actually accept/enjoy a hug? probably not, but this IS his son so he can make an exception


End file.
